1. Field of the Invention
The invention particularly concerns a camera which is set up for fitting on board a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The patent application EP 1 923 280, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,568, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof, is known as a photosensitive sensor which may serve several applications.
Currently, for a vehicle, rain is detected with the aid of a rain sensor separate from the front camera. This is used for driving aid functions that require long-range field vision (approximately to 150 meters).
In order to make the system more compact and less costly than at present, it is envisaged to integrate rain detection function into a multifunctional camera of the motor vehicle.
The invention thus particularly aims to obtain playback, with the aid of a single camera, of both the scenario of the road in long-range field (at approximately 150 meters) and the windscreen (approximately 30 mm).
The patent application WO 2006/015905 is known as an on-board optical module. Rain detection takes place by the addition of an element outside the camera. The setting up of this system may pose a problem at the level of size and positioning (alignment etc.).